


Journal

by SparklerHale1025



Series: Kaiden and Levi [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based off the Attack on Titan 2 game, Kaiden really loves Levi, M/M, Possible Character Death, Spoilers for the Attack on Titan 2 game, the journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025
Summary: Many people thought Levi Ackerman didn’t have a heart.But he did. And he gave it to someone.





	Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while ago and never posted it, after being inspired when I finished the Attack on Titan 2 game. 
> 
> I leveled Levi’s friendship to the max. :)
> 
> Anyway, here this is. (Spoilers?)

Everyone in the Scout Regiment knew Captain Levi (Levi Ackerman, but no one dared refer to him as such). He was humanity's strongest soldier. Leader of the Special Operations squad. Untouchable in presence and skill. People saw him and respected him immediately, unless you were stupid, and there could be plenty of those people.

Of course people outside knew of him also. He was always besides Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scout Regiment. Soldiers in the same regiment and others would sometimes stop and watch them as they moved across headquarters or some other location, more so new cadets, but even older officers. You were basically seeing legends.

It always looked like Levi spoke to few people in the regiment, other then perhaps in training or shouting in annoyance or disgust. It wasn’t a surprise if people thought that sometimes he was a bit unapproachable.

This fame came with gossip and of course the occasional rumor (Levi was not only a skilled soldier, but he was incredibly handsome).

Sometimes when people were bored someone would whisper something in the barracks like, “Did you know Captain Levi had a mustache before he joined the scouts?” Then people would laugh and express their shock, or just completely ignore the joke. There was plenty of content like this. 

And it continued with stuff like this, “Captain Levi definitely snorts when he laughs!”

“Do you think Captain Levi takes pieces of titans he has killed?”

“I heard Captain Levi has a son in the Underground.”

“Captain Levi probably likes girls that are shorter, do you think he can find any?”

“Guys, did you hear about the rumor about how the Captain Levi has a lover in the Scout Regiment?”

Now this rumor, it stayed longer than the others. Maybe it would slow down, but it was always popular (Don’t blame the soldiers for gossiping during horrific times like these).

It all started when, presumably a fellow soldier noticed Levi and another standing very close together on their way to the barracks (They couldn’t tell the gender, or anything really, it was dark at the time). The shocked individual swore that they were kissing. It wasn’t terrible to say that people freaked the fuck out.

A phenomenon started with little facts.

Who was the scout?

Was it a girl, or maybe a boy?

Who could grab Levi’s attention?

No one asked him obviously.

The people that were actually close to him like Eren Jaeger, the Commander, and Hange Zoe gave no clues if they knew anything. So that lead was a dead end.

So the Scout Regiment continued on. Again people claimed they saw him in the dead of night with another figure. But none of these observations could be made true, whether they actually saw something or wanted attention.

Until one day.

Every expedition was hard. The fear for your life and comrades never stopped until your back behind the walls. There was a comfort people didn’t realize until they first go out and fought against the titans. 

But there was a extra sort of pressure when the mission was to retrieve Eren Jaeger from more shifting titans. 

This mission went sour. There were major casualties. It was a wild day filled with strange things that would make someone want to lay down and not wake up for a while (Talking titan?).

The elite of the squad surrounded the group as they finally retreated. Multiple wagons were carrying the injured they could find, and had time to stop for. Men, woman and young boys and girls who didn’t deserve this kind of pain, but made the sacrifice.

The scouts tried to fight as the horses ran as fast as they could. Calling out orders and yelling for speed filled the air, but didn’t do much. The flat ground was their enemy and it wasn't looking good as the seconds slowly went on. Eventually it was two wagons that were falling the most behind, along with the soldiers that tried to fight the titans that were rushing at them.

Skol Tange, a young cadet and recently joined, sat in the back of the shaking wagon. He cradled his injured arm and shook with the fear that was indescribable. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to see his mother and younger brother again. He wanted to help build a free world for them without the thought of the walls breaking in fear.

He squeezed his eyes shut, not bothering watching the beating sun or the few sparse trees fly past him, when suddenly there was a tap on this shoulder.

Looking up through his wet brown eyes, he saw Kaiden Vairdent, a fellow soldier.

A gentle hand came up to his and something pressed into his palm firmly. It felt hard, but the leather binding made it feel soft. With a quick glance, Skol noticed that it was probably a journal of sorts.

“Can you give this to Captain Levi?” Kaiden said and it looked like it was quiet, but for some reason it felt extremely loud in his ears.

“What-?” 

“Can you give this to him, please?”

Skol could do nothing but nod quickly, not when there was a sudden begging when Kaiden spoke again.

Kaiden gave him a soft smile, as if to reassure him and nodded back. Pulling away, Kaiden stood up quickly. Skol watched as the soldier gazed at the titans that were inching closer, their feet pounding into the earth like thunder. The look seemed so determined, and he felt like if it looked at him he could stand up and fight then and there.

No other words were said before Kaiden was blasting off in his ODM gear.

Skols eyes widened, a hand reaching away from the wagon and he yearned for the strength to say something. Kaiden’s eyes didn’t just look soft, they were sad.

He noticed Kaiden move with familiar spins, sharp accuracy and fierceness with the only surface for grappling was the titans bodies themselves.

When Skol finally turned away, hugging the journal tightly in shock and curled up in the wagon, he remembered where he had seen that form before. It was during training when he first became a scout, not that long ago.

Captain Levi.

 

 

Skol Tange didn’t know Kaiden Varident very well. 

But there were plenty of people who did.

Kaiden had been in the Shiganshina District when it fell, and was a only child who loved his mother and father very much. His father helped make tools for the soldiers and his mother ran a little shop. They were a happy family who cared about each other and others before the Colossal Titan punctured a hole in the wall.

He had been very close to the blast, and he remembered screaming and people rushing past him but he couldn’t move. He didn’t understand what happened. Debris and dust fell around him, yet he gaped open mouthed and looked forward. It was only a tug at his sleeve did he turn and see his parents urging him to move. Immediately he obliged and they all began to run through the street as fast as they could.

Everyone paused when a loud roar echoed the air and lighted up sky, they turned to see a smaller titan burst through. More rock flew, large and he turned to look at his father’s face, filled with fear before he was pushed to the ground. He stumbled, blinking and searched around for his parents.

There was nothing but a gigantic rock next to him.

Kaiden’s chest tightened and a cry left his lips and a nearby soldier quickly grabbed onto him, carrying him away as he curled up.

That had been a day that changed many.

He sat on the boat next to Eren Yeager, not knowing what important role he would play in the future, and listened when he vowed to take all the titans down. It inspired him, and he vowed he would do anything he could to take on the Armoured Titan who killed his parents.

Kaiden eventually graduated from the 104th Training Corps years later when he was 18, interestingly enough with Eren, and many other capable cadets. Kaiden stood at a average 167 cm, baby faced with his short black hair and prominent blue eyes. He strived to be in the top 10, yet didn’t make it (Many people thought he might. It seemed he was more skilled than he thought, as his superiors.) Others compared him with Marco Bodt’s personality, and Reiner Braun’s talent. 

He had been in battle in the district when the Colossal Titan burst a hole in the wall again, and when everyone found out Eren could turn into a titan. Comrades died, eaten as Titans came through the hole.

That whole battle was a story for a different time.

This was supposed to be simple story, so let’s start there.

Kaiden exhausted, fell onto his heels on top of a roof, crumbled buildings all around him as he watched Eren close the gap in the wall. A wave of relief spread through him and he almost gave a laugh. He couldn’t stand anymore.

“This looks like a mess.” A deep voice suddenly said and he jumped, falling forward and quickly turning around and looking toward the sky.

Scrambling to get on his feet, he stared a the shorter man. “Sir.” He greeted. 

This….is Levi Ackerman.

Captain.

Deep grey eyes glanced at him and then around them.

“Don’t slack off. There are still Titans around.”

“Levi! Multiple titans behind us. Let’s go say hi! Oh! You know how long I’m dreamed of TITANS TALKING!.” This was female voice again, and he watched as a woman with goggles land next to them. 

“I don’t want to hear this again.” 

Levi looked back to him and Kaiden felt his cheeks flush at the attention. “Let’s see what you can do, cadet.” He said softly, but clearly it was an order.

Kaiden grinned widely, and gave a salute on his chest. “Yes, sir.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m wondering if this should be a one-shot or continue? Is anyone interested?
> 
> And THANKS FOR READING


End file.
